Hammer Corona
|image1=hammer colors.png |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Fan |universe=''Ratchet & Clank'' |creator=SpyroBiel |full_name=Halley Corona |alias(es)=Hammer |birthplace=Lombax Dimension |residence=None; lives out of a commandeered Tour Shuttle |species=Lombax |age=26 |gender=Female |height=5'00" |weight=98.25lb 93.75lb prior to gaining cybernetics }} }} ' ' is a fan character designed by SpyroBiel. resides in the ''Ratchet & Clank universe. Hammer is a Lombax hailing from the Lombax dimension. She is a treasure/bounty hunter for hire. Hammer was born about a decade after the Lombaxes fled the Polaris Galaxy to escape Emperor Tachyon's tyranny. She lived a fairly normal life up until she was around 18 years old, where she was framed for the disappearance of a temporal shield generator. She lived on the fringes of society for about a year, frequently traveling from planet to planet, when she was contacted by a shady team of scientists. They gave her a chance to participate in a revolutionary experiment in exchange for promising to keep the law off her tail, and while she wasn't oblivious to how questionable these "charitable" figures' motives were, she didn't really have anything to lose so she agreed. It turned out that the scientists were doing illegal experiments in regards to cross-dimensional travel, which had been banned to prevent hostile entities from finding their dimension - and it turned out the experiment was simply to see if they could create a dimensional rift large and stable enough to send someone through. At least they hadn't lied about ending her troubles with the law. When she got to the other side of the rift she was in a strangely similar - though definitely not identical - galaxy to the one she'd inhabited in the Lombax dimension. Though the jumper shuttle she was in was almost out of fuel, the on-board NavUnit showed that she could make it to the nearest planet with some to spare. After landing in the planet's capitol, Metropolis, she was quickly hassled by Drophyd troopers on their way out of the city. After getting away from them she attempted an escape, the Drophyds close behind, and turned a corner into a mechanics' garage. The young mechanic working at the time, a Drakenon, had been quite reasonably startled when a being thought to have been essentially extinct came barreling through the garage and was shocked still when she began begging him to let her lay low. When she heard the Drophyds approaching she ignored any protests he might've had and took cover in the open cockpit of a repurposed tour shuttle right before her would-be captors burst in. They immediately took to roughing up the mechanic, shoving and threatening him to try to get him to "give up the fugitve Lombax". She couldn't stand the idea of letting an innocent stranger getting hurt for her sake, so she grabbed the nearest object - an old OmniWrench 4000 - and leaped at the assailants, breaking the glass domes that held their squishy fish bodies. The Drakenon was still a bit dazed as Hammer finished off the Drophyds' armor suits to ensure they wouldn't get back up. Once he snapped out of it he quickly rushed over and thanked her... before quickly changing gears and threatening to call the authorities once he realized she was the reason the garage had been attacked in the first place. Not sure what would happen if he did that she tried to quiet him down before he could do anything drastic. When he went to phone his boss she panicked and did the only thing that seemed reasonable at the time: bash his lights out with the OmniWrench. She tossed the OmniWrench to the side and hauled the Drakenon - who she noted as being named "Voltstrom" if the name tag on his uniform was anything to go off - to a seat that'd been removed from one of the ships in the garage. After assessing the situation and her options, she decided what to do from there. She went back to the tour shuttle and checked for any sort of ignition system to start it up, eventually finding a small robotic ignition system in the cockpit's mini-storage compartment. She attempted to start it up and counted her blessings when it did; the shuttle must've been ready to go back to the owner. Finally, she checked her pocket for the communicators the scientists had given her - a simple pair that could span close to a whole solar system if properly calibrated and were set to a unique unchangeable frequency - and left one in Voltstrom's pocket with an "I.O.U" attached. With nothing else left to do, she got back into the shuttle and blasted away through the open garage doors. -W.I.P- Hammer is a young adult Lombax with pale dull gold fur and raspberry hair and stripes. Her unaugmented eye is the same color as her hair. She wears a muted teal Tetrafiber pilot suit with a compact chest-mounted Quantum Hellfire shield matrix. She also wears a pair of plasma-injected Hoverboots, which were gifted to her by an inventor for "cleaning up" some raiders. Due to past injuries, she has a cybernetic right eye and left arm, the majority of which are composed of Carbonox. The eye isn't very extraordinary, though it possesses a zoom function. The arm is a relatively standard issue model, but has two unique modifications; it has a Hellfire adapter, which allows it to use Inferno Power when an Infernox core is inserted, and the original finger tips were replaced with toxic Trillium claws. Not having been exactly a goody-two-shoes from the beginning, living on her own has left Hammer to be very self-serving. Though never acting out of pure selfishness, it's clear that her main priority is her own well-being. That being said, she won't just stand by idly if someone she cares for or feels responsible for in any way is in harm's way, especially if she feels responsible. In terms of her occupation, she's generally very unbiased in who'll she'll work for and will do just about anything for the right price. That's not to say she lacks any kind of morals or personal rules of conduct and engagement; for self-preservation reasons, she refuses to engage in corporate warfare, and she won't act against innocent bystanders without what she considers to be a good reason. In regards to sexuality and attraction, she's super gay. Though not one to act on her attractions or be the first to entertain the idea of starting a relationship, she's easily flustered by anyone she finds attractive; her ears standing straight up paired with her tail waving around being telltale signs of her affections. She has a "type", that being "the kind of gal that could knock (her) teeth out and make (her) say 'Thank you' for it". At present she has never had a romantic partner. *'Toxic Claws:' Sharpened Trillium claws that are perfect for cutting, climbing, and slashing. If you're lucky trace amounts of the metal won't get lodged into the wound, as they can catalyze symptoms similar to lead poisoning. *'TerraHammer 5000': Though not technically an ability, Hammer owns a customizable TerraHammer with a Hellfire adapter installed. It is composed primarily of Trillium, though it has a Raritanium finish to prevent Trillium poisoning. *'Strength:' Though she wasn't particularly strong when she was younger, losing one arm in early adulthood necessitated bulking up the arm she still had in order to single-handedly wield her TerraHammer; if she were to use her augmented hand she'd risk piercing her own skin with the claws, and despite it being mechanical, the prosthetic isn't strong enough on its own to wield the TerraHammer unless Inferno Mode is active. *'Intelligence:' Given the in-general technical aptitude of the Lombax race as a whole, it's no surprise that Hammer's one smart cookie. *'Cecil Corona:' Father - status unknown *'Alex Nadir-Corona:' Mother - status unknown *'Voltsrom:' Hammer's personal mechanic and best friend - currently traveling with Hammer *'Kel "Swift" Abel:' Childhood friend - status unknown *'Umbra:' An infamous yet anonymous bounty hunter who often tries to one-up or eliminate their competition, Hammer included - currently in hiding *Hammer was created sometime around 2002-2003. *Hammer was originally a lame self-insert of SpyroBiel. *Hammer originally had four siblings - three based on SpyroBiel's siblings and Ratchet. **Around 2010-2011 the idea of Hammer being related to Ratchet was dropped, and two out of three of the siblings were scrapped, leaving only a character named "Swift". **It is unknown whether Swift will be retooled later, but for now he is going to be listed under Allies. ***No, he's not going to be Umbra. *Hammer was originally around 12-13 years old. *Hammer's design was given cybernetic augmentations on an arbitrary whim. *Hammer's TerraHammer was designed after Torbjörn's hammer with a spike similar to a window hammer and a handguard similar to the Southern Hospitality, making it one of the more unoriginal aspects of Hammer's character. **The TerraHammer was originally much larger and resembled a cross between a meat tenderizer and a claw hammer. The meat tenderizer aspect was carried over to the new design. hammer colors.png Category:Fan characters Category:Ratchet & Clank characters Category:Female characters Category:SpyroBiel's characters Category:Felines Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Homosexual characters Category:Characters Category:Lombaxes Category:Cyborgs Category:Criminals Category:Good characters Category:Non-human mammals Category:Feliforms Category:Characters from another dimension